Forever, and always
by hawkeyelover15
Summary: post war story about hawkeye and margaret /minor charactor death


**A/N I have been writing a lot of new HM's but I want one I will stick to unlike I have with others but I have a feeling this is one I will stick to and have a lot** **come out of so bare withme it's a post war story about Hawkeye and Margaret, just a fair warning it has a sad start**

**Disclaimer: I have one that says it enough for me**

Chapter 1 an un welcoming home coming

He walked through the crowd of families greeting their loved ones returning from hell much like himself, he searched for his father but there was no sign of him, he sighed in disappointment his father should have been there but why wasn't he, ' _he is probably going to surprise me with a big welcome home party so I guess I need to hail a cab_'_,_ he thought he made his way to the doors of Portland airport his suitcase in hand, he sent his footlocker home the day before they went home so knowing the army it should be there for him in about 6 months . he whistled to a cab driver and the driver caught sight of him and pulled up in front of him on the curb he climbed in " 4558 _balcan_ _street crab apple cove please_," "_yes sir"_ the driver gave a mock salute to him, he remembered he was wearing his captain bars so he snapped them off quickly and slid them in his pockets "_cut it out please all I ever want to do is forget the army !" "sorry, Daniel's boy?" _"_yea_ … _you know him ?" _" _yep_ _I have orders to not take you home but to Portland general "_

"what , why Portland general I thought he got the day off to welcome me home ?"

"he does but uh, I'm afraid this won't be the welcome home you would have wished for he had a heart attack the day he found out the truce was signed and you were coming home, I believe all the excitement was too much, I golf with Daniel every Sunday and Wednesday, I'm mike by the way" he extended his hand for Hawkeye to shake Hawkeye took it subconsciouslythinking about those penetrating words to his mind, "_he had a heart attack and never … never told me, why didn't he tell me?"_

"_I don't know Ben, can I call you Ben?"_

"_yea_ _sure"_

"_well_ _ben I don't know I guess you have to ask him yourself , but I don't think there will be much talking he is in serious_ _condition "_ he spoke as he turned the key in ignition

Hawkeye just tuned out all his thoughts were on his father and Korea , Korea the place he won't miss but the people and the memories will be on his mind for a long time especially one very good friend actually his best friend alongside B.J , one major Margaret Jane Houlihan, he kept thinking about that damn kiss, wondering if it was a good bye forever or a promise for something or if it even meant anything , then came his dreams the last few months of the war his dreams all consisted of one thing him being stateside married to Margaret and living in his child hood home with his father and soon to be kids, he thought about the future if he would ever bring himself to see Margaret again and if she would ever fall in love with him and marry him,' _it_'_s_ _probably a one in a million chance she doesn't want me or need me she needs a man she will probably just find some general or colonel to take her and live her life with a man who doesn't know how to treat her only I know how to treat her right_'. She told him that after there last dinner ,when the gang gathered in the swamp for a farewell night cap and for one last time before everyone left Korea, he missed everyone already Margaret ,B.J , Colonel potter 'his second father', fathermulcahy , Klinger , and even Charles the last bit of the war Charles opened up and became friends with everyone Margaret did to she even felt as if Klinger was a friend , she would even miss him that's something she shared with the gang that night and it was a good thing to see from there tuff majors . he hadn't realised how long his thoughts had wandered he took in the sight of the hospital he paid mike and grabbed his suitcase and climbed out of the car , now that's something he likes to see a car with a roof and moves faster than 50 mph . He walked in and to the front desk

"_I_'_m looking for Daniel_ _pierce?"_

"_one moment please_" the old secretary stood up and moved over to a tall filing cabinet and pulled out a folder " _he's on the second floor room 219, but you aren't aloud_ _to see him only blood relatives sir"_

"_I'm his son!"_

"_sorry_ _sir but I need a name "_

"_Benjamin franklin pierce "_

"_sorry_ _sir according to what is says in here he said that you are in Korea "_

"_the_ _war ended you idiot I'm home now I'm going up to see my father "_

"_I don't recall the 'police action' ending sorry sir I don't tolerate lying "_

"_lying what the hell are you talking about first of all it was a war not a 'police action' it stunk it was dirty it was horrible death all around you_ _it was terrifying, and second it did end July 27__th_ _now if you will excuse me I'm going to see my father whether you like it or not ._" he stormed off and made his way to the second floor and to room 219 , he knocked on the door frame gently and entered to find his father asleep he looked at his father's chart and his heart fell completely he was a doctor and he knew it his father was dying he had a couple of days tops left,a lone tear trickled down his cheek as he went and sat down beside his father, after a few hour had passed he looked at his watch for maybe the 30th time it read 6:46 pm when the intercom came on he jumped as it crackled to life half expecting wounded "_**we have a call for a ben pierce " **_' _how did they know I'm here'_ he thought as he stood up to leave he looked at his father and went to the desk on that floor at the end of the hall

"_I have a call"_ he said to the young lady at the desk

She handed him the phone

"_hello_" he talked tiredly into the phone

"_hello_ " came the excited familiar voice

"_hahah_ _hey beej_ _how's it like being home !"_

"_great, just terrific, what's it like being stateside for you?_ _ohand_ _why aren't you at home I called your house and some lady named janean_ _answered and told me to call Portland general is everything alright?"_

"_no_ _my father had a heart attack"_

"_oh_ _hawk that's terrible, how is he?"_

_Silence_

"_hawk_ _ya_ _there ?"_

"_he's_ _dying beej_…"

"_oh_ _Hawkeye I'm so sorry, I'll get the first flight up there and we will come and see you "_

"_no , no it's ok you just got home_ _from a damn war and haven't seen your wife and baby girl in two years don't come,_ _spend time with them you need it beej_ "

"_and_ _you also need me come on hawk I know you better then that I will see you in the morning _" the line went dead before he could continue to protest

He handed the phone back to the young lady" _thanks_" and walked back down the hall

A few hours had passed when a knock came through the closed door it opened to reveal a nurse "_you have a visitor " _he thought for a moment that it could be B.J but it couldn't have he couldn't get there that fast it was only midnight the door closed and a tall man walked closer

"_Charles what are you doing here?"_ he asked shocked

"_B.J called me, said your father was dying said you needed your friends I believe he's called everyone from the 4077__th_ '_gang' Icame straight down here when I_ _heard, I'm so sorry Hawkeye this is not the welcome home you expected_ " he walked over to Hawkeye and put a comforting hand on his shoulder he didn't pull away he just turned to look at him more clearly

"_you_ _came down here to see me because my father is dying? You don't even like me Charles"_

"_wrong you are my friend and so is everyone from the Mashgang,_ _the end_ _of the war changed me it taught me to value the ones close and I'm quite sorry Hawkeye _"

"_thank you Charles I guess war can change anyone … he called everyone_?" thoughts of Margaret raced through his mind , did he call her no he couldn't have no one knows where she is well almost no one there's a chance colonel potter knew so there is a chance she could come

"_yes_ _he said he called the gang , why ?"_

"_who_ _did he call ?"_

"… _me_ _of course, colonel potter, father mulcahy_ _,Margaret , and even radar,_ _no one knows about Klinger though but I do hope they find soon li's_ _family"_

Margaret he got a hold of Margaret "_are they all coming or something"_

"_yes_ _indeed actually we all believe you need the support "_

A doctor came in and checked Daniel's pulse and heart "_ben pierce?" he asked "am I correct"_

"_yea_ _what_'_s the verdict doc?"_

" _I'm sorry sir but he only has ide say 24 hours left at the most "_

His face fell and his eyes burned from tiredness and unshed tears"_thank you "_

The doctor turned and left, Charles pulled a couple of chairs from the hall into the room so he could sit and anyone else who came could to , he sat beside Hawkeye and watched him as he covered his face with his hands .

9:00 that morning the door opened and in came B.J , peg ,Erin, colonel potter and Mildred potter , they all came in slowly,Charles stood up to greet them while a very tired very distraught Hawkeye just sat there looking at his father , everyone hung back as B.J went over to his friend and sat beside him and spoke" _how you doing hawk_" silence " _told you I would see you back in the states_" he tried brightening the mood , Hawkeye turned up his head slowly to look at his friend " _hey beej_ _thanks for coming_ "he smiled a sad smile when he saw who was in the room he stood slowly and shook Colonel potters hand " _hey colonel "_ " _I'm sorry son I know this is very tuff on you , and the wars over son and_ _we are not in the army any more please Sherman " "alright Sherman and who is this lovely young lady ?"_ he turned to look at Mildred who blushed "_I'm Mildred potter "_ he kissed her on the cheek and she blushed a little more. He walked over to peg " _hi peg I know you already from talking about you 24/7 _" he hugged the petite woman who smiled , he looked at Erin in peg's arms and he cringed he just couldn't stand to be around babies or toddler 's anymore after that bus incident, he smiled a little at the little girl" this beautiful little girl must be Erin " "_uncou_ _awkeye_ " Erin stretched out her arms to Hawkeye , " _ah"_ he jumped back grabbing a chair, and sliding it in front of him he tripped and fell backwards, he hit his head on the door and knocked himself out "_Hawkeye!"_ B.J yelled he ran to aid his friend ,everyone was shocked at how he took to Erin ,Erin started to cry and B.J jumped up immediately and grabbed Erin from pegs arms, while Charles and Shermanlooked at Hawkeye and everyone else stood and watched, he bounced Erin in his arms" _shh_ _shhh_ _its ok Erin he_'_s just … shy around little kids_" _shy wasn't the word for it more like terrified _, he thought , he set Erin back in pegs arms when calmed down and went back to his friend who was still unconscious, Charles and B.J lifted him slowly by his arms and legs and laid him on a small couch that sat in the corner of the room , he examined his head and eyes "_just a concussion_ _, he should be around in a little why _" Sherman told him " _whatever possessed him to react like that ?"_ Sherman asked

He sighed "_you all might want to take a seat_ " they did as he said a little confused and he regaled the story behind Hawkeyes being sent to Tokyo and why he reacted the way he just did

Sherman and Charles were a little surprised about what he just told them but it all started to make sense, another knock came and Father Mulcahy , stepped in with radar by his side with a 6month pregnant patty O'rielly. They all said there hello's and the questions started to fly about radar and his new wife patty and everyone congratulated him , the newcomers were briefed on the earlier event's and father Mulcahy had B.J tell him again since his hearing was almost completely gone in his right ear, and half gone in his left. Hawkeye began to stir and he opened his eyes the light started to burn them and he was dizzy, he sat up quickly not thinking and fell back immediately as nauseatook over him , everyone rushed to his side and helped him up slowly and told him what happened father mulcahy ,radar ,patty, and peg an Erin stood back , he through his legs over the side of the couch as he turned to sit up , he started looking around trying to get his eyes used to the light when he spotted radar with his hand around patty's big waist he recognized him immediately

"_hey_ _radar who_'_s the gal "_

"_sir_ _your awake that's great, this is patty … my wife "_

"_your_ _wife ?"_ he stood up slowly and stumbled over to radar , he hugged the little guy and congratulated him he hugged patty hesitantly pregnant women made him a little nervous to

He looked to his left and found father Muclahy , he turned to him and shook his hand " _you know father I told you this beforeyou left Korea and I'll tell you again ,your shirts on backwards "_ he pointed to the fathers collar and everyone laughed he didn't quite hear him but he thought he understood and laughed with them ,everyone settled down , he went and sat beside his father again and everyone sat around watching. everyone talked with radar about his life when got home everyone except Hawkeye he thought about Margaret and wondered why she wasn't there .

The door opened slightly, everyone went quiet and turned to look at the door to see who it was, everyone but Hawkeye, Margaret walked in and everyone bounced around and greeted her with delight

"_Margaret" _Sherman shouted and raced to her with everyone on their heels Hawkeye turned his head and saw her , his heart started pounding his stomach felt like a butterfly collection was set loose in it , he watched the most beautiful woman he had ever seen greet everyone and she even hugged radar and told him to call her '_Margaret_' , radar was quite shocked to see the tuff by the book major be so kind, she saw him after everyone went and sat back down and they observed, the gang half expected them to run into each other's arms and resume that kiss, instead he stood up cautiously and walked over to her he looked at her with bloodshot eyes

_His poor eyes_ she thought, _his poor gorgeous blue eyes_ , she felt sad for him ,it hurt her to watch this man she knew so well and was her best friend and possibly the man she loved be in pain , his handsome body was slumped and he looked very tired , she looked in his eyes and she enveloped him in a huge hug not letting go he embraced her and held on to her tightly , she felt tears sting her eyes , after a few minutes of them holding ontoeach other she pulled back a little to look at him her hands grabbing his arms and his hands still wrapped around her waist

"_how_ _are you Hawkeye, this is really hard on you and I am so sorry "_

He looked her in the eyes and blinked back his tears "_thanks Margaret"_

she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to his chair, he sat down his hand entwined in hers and she sat on the arm on his left on the plastic chair, she leaned against him her head on his shoulder he kissed the top of her head and leaned his own against it .

The heart monitor line went straight and it beeped loudly, his heart stopped, before anyone could react a couple doctors burst through the door to Daniel's side telling everyone to move away except him and Margaret ,they checked his heart ,vital signs and pulse the doctors stopped and the one closest to Hawkeye turned to look at him , he knew what was coming _it's not possible_ he thought, the doctor spoke gently "_I'm sorry sir he's gone_ " the doctors left and tears streamed down his face, he couldn't take it anymore and he just broke down completely he rest his head in Margaret's lap and just sobbed, she rubbed his back and kissed his head and she rocked him like a baby "_Shh_ _it's ok ben were all here for you_ " she felt her own tears hot on her cheeks hear heart ached for the man she loved and hated seeing him like this,it made her more sad because the man who could have possibly been her father in law and grandfather to her children just died she wished she could marry Hawkeye and have gotten to know his father but now she thought _there was no chance for both_ …

**A/N so what do you think** **is going to happen now sorry it was a little sad but I warned you,** **R&R please!**


End file.
